


Magic: The Beginning of a Family Gathering

by ExpertNewbs



Series: Ghosts of Pre-War and Post-War Trauma [16]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Magic, just some fluff, this is crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpertNewbs/pseuds/ExpertNewbs
Summary: Max and Stevie always used to play Magic as kids. When they run across the old store they used to get everything from, they can't resist searching it to see if they can find some decks to play with later. Piper watches on in awe and realizes just how much she has come to love her new family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably shit and I apologize.

There were times during Stevie’s recovery when Piper all but forgot that she was even sick at all. Sometimes it was small and almost miniscule things like the way she was smiling. Other times it was with bigger things, mainly how excited she would get when they ran across some nerdy prewar thing that she had used when she was a kid. The particular time in question, Max, Stevie, and Piper had been out and about what would've been downtown Boston trying to get enough supplies to repair the damage all of Sanctuary Hills’ homemade army’s weapons had undergone.    
   
They were walking by some store when Max suddenly realized where they were. “Stevie, is this what I think it is?”   
   
Stevie held her rifle steady as she turned to look at the building that Max was motioning to. Her eyes lit up as a smile snuck It's way onto her face. “Do you think it could be?”   
   
Max shook his head, perplexed. “There is no way that of all places Lester’s survived. It's impossible.”   
   
“Um, Blue,” Piper started awkwardly, “could you, I don't know, fill in the person who isn't a prewar relic?”   
   
Stevie turned to her with a childlike glee on her face. She was basically bobbing with excitement. She put the strap on her rifle around her, throwing her rifle to her back. She grabbed Piper's hand while her smile only grew more as time went on. "This place was a Magic den. They used to sell a bunch of cards for a card game Max and I used to play all the time when we were kids. We loved it."   
   
"Do you think there are any decks left in there? That would be so fuckin' awesome!"   
   
Stevie laughed. "'Fuckin''? You've been hanging out with Cait way too much." Piper could tell that she was slowly forgetting the reason they had gone out to begin with. "Let's go check!"   
   
She dragged Piper with her, Max running not far behind. They blasted through the door with absolutely no caution. Piper hoped they didn't die within seconds of entering because they didn't make sure there weren't any hostiles or anything in the nearby area. It would be an interesting way to die, following her wife and brother-in-law into an old store they used to go to all of the time when they were younger.    
   
Upon entering and realizing that the entire building wasn't containing anything that was going to kill them (most likely), Max and Stevie went flying to search throught the debris. Piper watched them with confused attention. She couldn't figure out why it was that this card game held so much emotion to them. She wonder if basketball and this card game was the equivalent to them as Nat and her newspaper was to her- everything. That would make sense just based off of how they talked. Piper suspected they were hiding something from everyone, something dark, just based on the emotional response that Stevie sometimes had when a specific name or action came up in conversation. Maybe this game that Piper had no idea how to play and would probably find somewhat stupid, but she thought that it was probably an outlet for Stevie. Even without knowing what it was, she thought she held it in a lot more regard than she did before.    
   
"I found a starter pack deck thing!" Max alliterated eloquently.    
   
"The one that comes with one or two decks?"   
   
"Two! And it's in awesome condition!"   
   
Stevie practically ran to her brother, obviously excited by the prospect of having some cards to play with. She examined them and then wrapped her arm around her brother's shoulder only to rub her fist softly into his tuffs of hair. "Thanks little bro, I love you, ya know that don’t you?"   
   
Max pretended to be affronted. "You only love me for my magic decks!" At the look on Stevie's face he started the chuckled. "Just kidding sis, I love you too."   
   
Stevie smiled an actual smile before waving at Piper to come over to her. "Get your ass over here, you're a part of the family too."   
   
Piper smiled and walked over only for Max to follow in the footsteps of his sister and give her a side hug. She could definitely get used to this kind of family, one that was always there for each other. She couldn't wait to see how the rest of their adventures played out together. She couldn't help thinking that this story of hers would make a helluva book.


End file.
